


I Maybe Bad But I’m Certainly Good At It (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)(NSFW)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Beads, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub!Jean is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Jean has been quite the tease for the past couple weeks and you, dear reader, have had enough of him denying you your release. It's time for some revenge.Major warning, this is just super kinky and im sorry





	I Maybe Bad But I’m Certainly Good At It (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)(NSFW)

This was becoming too much, Jean’s constant teasing and flirting with me was frustrating me to no end. Today had been the worst however. He has ramped up all his sexual advances ten fold, making me a horny frustrated mess for the entire day. I was sick and tired of coming home and getting no such release with him. It was time to take measures into my own hands.

We were sat in my apartment, cuddling on the bed as we watched some nihilistic cartoon horse. I wasn’t playing attention to this, too distracted with my revenge. I observed his every moment, waiting for the right time to pounce on him, like a lion on a zebra or something. It wasn’t long till I saw him start zoning out, not paying much attention to what I was doing. Perfect.

In a single fluid motion, I had moved from sitting next to him to straddling his hips, trapping him under me. He didn’t have much time to react as I pulled out one of my many surprises for him. A single pair of handcuffs. I was too quick for him and had his hands bound together on the headboard, trapping his hands above his head.

Jean stared up at me, dumbfounded. His eyes were wide in shock as he realized what had happened. He attempted to move his hands, resulting in him being pulled backwards. He struggled for a few more seconds before realizing he was stuck there. He slowly understood what situation he was stuck in. His very sexually frustrated girlfriend now had him under her control, with no way of him being able to escape. Jean swallowed hard, nervous as to what you had planned.

There was a mysterious glint in my eyes as I stared at him, smirking seductively down at him. I began trailing a finger up his chest, causing him to squirm under the delicate touch.

“Oh, _Jean_.” The seductive sound of my voice snapping his attention to me. “You’ve been quite a naughty boy, now haven’t you?”

Jean didn’t respond, just awkwardly biting his bottom lip to help quell his nerves. This didn’t satisfy me, causing me to slide my hand from his chest to his neck, griping it with just enough force to excite him. His breathing picked up, both from fear and excitement.

“Answer me when I ask you a question. Got it?” The stern tone sent a wave of excitement through Jean’s body. He nodded his head. I was displeased with this, tightening my grip on his throat ever so slight. “Answer. Me.”

“Y-Yes!”

“Yes what?”

Jean tried to avert his gaze from me, but found the hand on his neck prevent him from doing so. His face flushed red, as he spoke. “Yes, mistress.”

A coy smirk came to my face, removing my hand from his neck I returned it hand to his chest, moving my finger slowly up and down his torso again. My feather like touches only served to make him want me more.

“Good. Now, you’ve been quite the cock tease to me, so I thought I should return the favor. I hope you don’t mind if I have some fun with you.” I continued my touches on his chest as I removed myself from strandling him, taking a seat next to his body on the bed.

Jean looked even more worried, his cheeks flaming a darker color pink. He felt my finger move down his torso one last time before dragging it to the start of his sweats, looping my finger around the elastic. I quickly shot him a look, waiting for consent to remove them. Jean returned with a small nod of his head, prompting me to pull them down.

Once the pair of sweats were gone I ran my hands up his thighs, the feeling of him tensing up at my touch making it ten times better. My hands stopped right before his cock, which was half hard at this point. I made no move to touch it though. Instead, I moved my hand up to the bottom of his shirt, I had failed to remove it before cuffing him, but that didn’t stop me. I opted to push his shirt up over his torso, exposing his toned muscle to me.

I turned my gaze back onto his face, feeling giddy with excitement as I saw his face. His flustered state only further my desire to punish him further, bringing out my more sadistic side. I leaned in close, placing soft kisses on his neck, to which he more than willingly enjoyed. He craned his head to the opposite side, giving me more access to him. I brought my mouth to his ear lobe, nibbling on it. Jean released a low groan of pleasure, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

I returned to pressing hot kisses down his neck, occasionally biting down and sucking on the tender flesh. My hand slithered down his body into his lap, teasingly rubbing the flesh around his cock. Jean kept releasing low grunt and groan in pleasure, encouraging more and more to keep going. I loved to hear him when we got physical, they way he moaned out my name or the soft moans he released when I would take his cock in my mouth.

Taking him by surprise, my hand in his lap moved under the waist band on his boxers and took hold of his cock, which was now erect and pulsating. At that same moment, I bit down onto his neck harshly, sucking on that exact spot. I could hear Jean curse under his breath, overcome with pleasure. I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at this, unable to hide the effect it had over me. I quickly regained my control however, continuing to leave a dark mark on his neck. When I finished I pulled back, sitting next to his lap, my hand still gripping his cock.

“Tell me what you want, baby. What is it you need?” I asked, stroking his cock slowly.

“Please, ngh, I want you on my cock. I need your tight pussy on my cock, mistress.” Jean said, his low moans of pleasure making his confession even hotter.

“Oh yeah? You want to feel yourself inside me?”

“Yes, please.” He begged, his eyes clouded with desire.

I let out a deep chuckle, stopping my stroking. A dark glint in my eyes caught him by surprise. “I think only good boys get to have good things like that.” Jean let out a whimper, his eyes widening in shock. I wasn’t one to deny him what he wanted, even if I was punishing him. But this was different.

Removing my hand from his cock, i pulled his boxers down, throwing them off the bed. Jean’s cock sprung out with ease, embarrassing him even further as he was the only one naked. He bite his lip in anticipation, watching how I admired it. 

He wasn’t alone for long. I stood up off the bed, grabbing the ends of my shirt and pulling it over my head, before reaching pulling my shorts down my legs. I left myself exposed in a (favorite color) lingerie set that I knew jean wouldn’t be able to handle. I could practically see him drooling over me, yet again tugging at the cuffs.

I made my way to the edge of the bed, pulling a small bag from under the bed before crawled back onto the bed. I waved the bag in front of him. It was an ordinary drawstring bag, but what was inside was a mystery. There were various mounds protruding from the bag, worrying jean.

“This is my bag of toys. I’m going to use these on you tonight.” I started, reaching my hand in and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Jean’s face was red in embarrassment, unsure of what to expect. His eyes surveyed the bottle of lube before returning to the bag. He could see some wires sticking out and an occasional blunt object, but was unable to fully identify what else was contained inside.

“I bet you want to know what’s in here.“ I said, my voice low and seductive as I continued searching. Jean just nodded his head, nervously unsure what to expect.

I smirked and pulled out a bright pink plug with a gem on the end. Immediately, Jean tensed up as he stared at it. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked at him, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed.

“Surprised, aren’t you? Well I thought it would be the perfect punishment for you.” I uncapped the lube and squeezed a small dab onto my fingers. “Now be a good boy for me and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

I elbowed his legs to get him to spread open more and nudged my fingers against his entrance, slathering it in lube. Once I felt it was coated enough I began preparing the plug, slathering it in a substantial amount of lube. As the plug brushed his entrance, Jean squirmed away from it, the coldness of the tip startling him.

I shot him a look, breaking my facade slightly to make sure he was okay. If he gave me any signal that he wasn’t okay with what was happening I wouldn’t push it. Surprisingly, Jean nodded his head. I regained my composition and began pressing the tip into him.

There was slight resistance as I slid it in, but Jean relaxed and allowed the plug to slide in with ease. At first, Jean had a face of displeasure as it went in, but the more that went it the more he seemed to enjoy it. Once the plug was fully in Jean let out a small moan, bucking his hips slightly up.

Jean was staring down at me, his legs opened wide giving me a nice view of his cock, which was glistening with precum. His cheeks where flushed red as he released another soft moan. I pulled a small remote out from the bag and turned the dial on it up to the lowest setting.

Jean immediately squirmed at that feeling, his eyes closing up as he grunted out. I watched in awe as he struggled against his restraints, enjoying my punishment. The way his hips bucked up made everything so much better, almost like he was made for this. Let the world know, Jean Kirschstein is a fuckin hot bottom. The scene in front of you went straight to your pussy, exciting you for what else you had in store.

“How does that feel, baby? Feel good?” I asked, rubbing circles into his hips.

Jean simply nodded his head, too overcome with the sensation going on. The simple moans and whines he let out were enough to give me my answer.

But I wasn’t done yet, far from it. I reached back into my bag and pulled out another fun surprise, a cock ring. Before Jean knew what I pulled out, I grabbed his cock in my hands and slid it into place, securing it safely.

Almost immediately Jeans eyes widened, shock etched on his face. When his mind caught up to what had happened he tried to struggle out of his cuffs.

“No, no, no . Babe, get this thing off of me!” He demanded, yet his tone was undermined by the current stimulation he was getting.

I clicked my tongue at him. “No can do, baby. I did say you were gonna be punished tonight, and seeing how much you are enjoying the cute lil plug in you,” my hand reached down to caress his ass, causing jean to flush red in embarrassment, “I just had to put it on you.”

Before Jean could retort back, he found the vibrations being turned up significantly higher, causing him to release the loudest moan I’ve ever heard him produce. He continued moving around, bucking his groin in the air for some sort of friction. His eyes were clenched up in pleasure as he tried to stifle some of his moans.

“Who would’ve thought you would be such a bottom.” I joked, moving my hand onto his cock.

“Not a bottom.” He stuttered out. The embarrassment of being called out getting to him.

“Oh really?” I gave a slight squeeze to his cock, making him moan out in need. “This is the hardest I’ve ever felt you before, trying to put that ring on was quite hard with this bad boy.”

Jean sputtered put some sort of response, trying to make excuses for his massive hardon. But he couldn’t deny how hard he was, how his cock twitched the more she spoke, humiliating him even further.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you could cum just like this. Well, if you didn’t have that nice ring on you of course.”

Jeans face felt on fire, the sensual tone of her voice, mixed with the degrading words only added to his pleasure. And she was right, he felt damn near close to cumming if it wasn’t for that damn ring around his cock. The shocking realization that he was actually enjoying this startled him. He tried to fight back, show that he wasn’t going to take this, no matter how much he wanted to.

“I swear to god, I’m going to get you back for this.” He whined out, glaring hard.

His threat was met with a snarky chuckle and a slight increase in vibrations.

“You know, I wouldn’t be saying that stuff if I was in your position. I am the one in control here.”

“Yeah,” He stuttered out, “what are you gonna do about it?”

A big smirk appeared on my face as I removed my hand from his cock, making my way towards the end of the bed.

“I could just leave you here, all night long. Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson.”

Jeans eyes widened, as he let out a shaky breath.

“You wouldn’t...”

“Watch me.”

As I slowly made my way off the bed, towards the door, Jeans voice called out.

“Wait, fuck, please come back.” Jean pleaded, the look on his face almost fearful, though his boner was quite erect and leaking.

“Mmmm, what is it?”

“Don’t leave, I’ll do what ever you want.” Jean stuttered out, swallowing his pride. The sight alone was enough to fuel me even farther.

“Anything?”

A small nod was all i got, giving me exactly what i wanted. Making my way back onto the bed, I knew I needed to have him. I was dripping wet and aching for him now, wanting nothing more than to mount him and take him for a ride. Seeing him all undone and submissive for me was more than enough to get me going.

Pulling the bottle of lube from early over, I uncapped it and began to liberally pour it onto my hand before tossing it over and moving said hand down to my aching loins.

Making sure Jean was watching, I began to prepare myself, slathering the lube onto my fingers before pushing the lacy panties to the side and plunging it deep into myself. Starting with a one finger before carefully inserting a second, I slowly worked them in and out, small moans escaping my lips as I did. Before long, the in and out movement was replaced by a scissoring motion, prepping me fully for what was to come.

Jeans eyes were glued onto my pussy, wanting nothing more than to be the one inside. He wanted to release so badly, and this sight wasn’t helping him one bit, but the ring made it impossible to.

“Fuck, (y/n), I wanna fuck you so bad. Please...” Jean moaned out.

“Please what? Come on babe, you gotta finish your sentences.” My voice was heavy with desire, my hooded eyes staring at my boyfriends thick cock.

Jean bit his lip, too prideful to beg, but the moment he felt my other hand wrap around his cock, pumping him slowly up and down, he knew he couldn’t let this stop him. Fuck, he needed to cum soon.

“Mistress!” He proclaimed, his eyes screwed back up in pleasure. “Please use me for your pleasure, I need you so badly, I’ll be a good boy just please use me.” He begged, biting back his pride and embarrassment.

His words made me even more wet than before, causing me to finger myself a bit rougher in response.

“Fuck, that’s just what I wanted to hear.”

A smirk appeared on my face as i finished up preparing myself. Retrieving the lube once again, I poured a liberal amount onto his erection, working my hand up and down on his cock, wiping off my hand on the sheets. I began to quickly rid myself of the lingiere set, joining Jean in being complete exposed.

I began to straddle him, taking a hold of his cock and beginning to position him under me. His blunt tip hitting my most sensitive bundle almost too exact, causing us both to moan out.

It was all too much, I needed him now. And with that, i slid myself down onto him. As i did, Jeans already clenched fists turned a bright white as his grip strengthened. Placing both my hands onto his chest, clawing his pectorals as i reached the base of his erection.

I felt full, amazingly full. The way his cock bottomed out inside almost made me cum right there, and I knew if he didn’t have that ring on him he certainly wouldn’t have lasted as well.

His face was screwed up, as he released some shaky breaths and whines. He had stopped squirming, too busy enjoying the feeling of finally being inside me.

i leaned my body forward, letting my breasts fall onto his face as I reached for the small key on the bedside draw. Straightening myself out, I reached for the headboard, unlocking the cuffs and freeing his hands from their prison.

Jean barely had a second to let the feeling return to his wrists, suddenly feeling me move myself up off his erection, then slamming myself back down. His hands immediately shot to my waist as he released a loud moan. I continued this up and down motion, picking up my speed as he continued to release more moans of pleasure.

Jean was overblown with pleasure, in a state where he was just babbling out words of praise and how well he was feeling. He meet my trusts with his own, making us both cry out.

The more I rode him, the closer I felt to my own ultimate end, already sensing I wouldn’t last long. I picked up my speed and began grinding back and forth on him.

“Fuck, Jean, you feel so good. So perfect.” I moaned out, too blissed out of my mind.

“Thanks you mistress.” Jean almost immediately responded, not realizing what he said. But he didn’t have time to be embarrassed by his word choice as I slammed myself down onto him.

I was caught off guard by him referring to me as such, but something inside me snapped. My dominant side taking over again, hearing him call me that being a sort of trigger.

“God, you like that? You like being my bitch?” I asked, my breathing heavy as I continued fucking him.

Jean just nodded his head recklessly, whines of pleasure being the only response I got. I pressed my hand onto his neck, adding a slight pressure to indicate I wanted a better response from him.

“Yes, yes mistress. Fuck, I love being your bitch.” He whined out.

We were both too far gone, I knew I was going to meet my end quickly. Lifting myself off of him, receiving a whine of sadness at the loss from Jean, I quickly removed the ring off of him then lining back onto him and slamming myself down. I eyed the remote next to him as I let myself sit on his cock. I grabbed it and showed it to him.

“Babe, do you want me to keep this on or turn it off?” I asked, catching my breath slightly as I let myself relax on him.

“Keep it on, please. It feels too good.” He begged.

I nodded and turned he remote to its highest setting, before continuing my previous movement. Jeans grip on my hips was tight, enough to probably leaving bruises on it later. I knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and let myself go wild.

Jean released a grunt before releasing inside me, arching his back as his entire body tensed. Not a second later, I felt my own end as well. Everything went white around me as I hit my high.

It took longer than usual for us to come off our high, but when I did, I felt ever ounce of energy drained from me. I started down at Jean, slack jaw.

However, I noticed he still seemed a little tense, but i quickly deduced the reason. I still had the small remote clenched in my hand. Quickly turning it off, I placed the remote on the bed next to him. Jean untensed quickly after that.

Sliding myself off of him, cringing at how weird his cum felt seeping out of me, I laid down next to him. We both laid there catching our breath in our post coital bliss. Neither of us spoke for a minute.

“That was... fucking amazing.” I blurted out, breaking the silence after catching my breath.

“I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm that good ever.” Jean admitted, the left side of his lip curving upwards into a smirk.

I laughed a lightly smacked his chest, staring up at his face. The light pink tint to his face as he continued to catch his breath gave me a sense of pride, reminding me I did this to him.

And boy, did it feel good. 

“You were so hot, being all submissive and shit under me.” I complimented him, watching the way the heat rose to his cheek as he flushed a darker shade of pink than before.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, this was a one time thing.” Jean stuttered out, still trying to hide how much he enjoyed the act.

“You sure?” I teased, “You seemed like you were quite enjoying yourself there. You even said it yourself, that WAS the best orgasm you’ve had.”

Jean huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Fine, it was pretty fun.” he begrudgingly admitted. 

I rolled my eyes at him, moving to stand off the bed and grabbing my long discarded panties and rolling them back on. Maneuvering my way through the bedroom, towards the connected bathroom, I shot him glance.

“Come on, asshole.” I called to him, poking fun at him, “ We should get cleaned up.”

Jean nodded and began to sit up, but immediately realized he may have forgotten something was still in him. His eyes shot wide as he quickly scrambled off the bed, causing me to snort. 

“Perhaps you should take that out soon.” I quipped before entering the bathroom, Jean following quickly behind.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is invaderzia1


End file.
